03 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.25 Telezakupy 7.40 Panie na Mogadorze (24) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Ich pierwsze miłości - ks. Kazimierz Orzechowski - prog. artystyczny 11.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Stacja PRL. Opozycja (14) - cykl dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (9) - serial obycz. 13.15 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.40 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.50 Na żywioł - program edukac. 14.10 ABC Reformy Edukacji (5) 14.15 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 14.25 Normalnie jak w domu (4)- prog. edukacyjny 14.45 Windy-lifts (5) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Europa regionów. Kresy - magazyn 15.25 Podwodna Polska - wraki Bałtyku (3) 15.50 Nasze uszy. 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzac. 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (10) - serial obycz. 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Fraglesy - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Dynastia - Pojednanie (1/4) - serial obycz. 21.05 Szczęście. Taksówka Jedynki - program rozryw. 21.15 I tak się trudno rozstać... - program rozryw. 21.40 Divertimento Opus 3 Jesienne - program rozryw. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Żywa tarcza - film sensac., USA 0.30 Oddział Delta Force 3 - film sensac., USA 2.05 Potrójne kłamstwa - film sensac. USA 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (7) - serial komed. 9.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (50) - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina (9/20) - serial dok. 10.20 Zmiana warty - komedia obycz., W. Bryt. 11.45 Z Dwójką dookoła świata - reportaż 12.10 Szansa na sukces - program rozryw. 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (46) - serial obycz. 14.00 William (8/12) - serial przygod. 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Sukces (14) - serial obycz. 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca (2)- program rozryw. 17.00 Wyspa Afrodyty 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (15) - serial obycz. 19.25 Magazyn teatralny 19.55 VI Festiwal Kabaretowy Camping Europa 2000 (2) 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Wiek zdrady - film przygod., USA 23.05 Paragraf 148 - cykl dok. 23.35 Oko w oko z żywiołem (2/13) - serial dok. 0.10 Jeden przeciwko mafii - dramat sensac., USA 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Impreza na 5+ - program dla dzieci 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina (2) - program muzyczny 11.20 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Szekspir: Ostatni romantyk - reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Magazyn sportów zimowych - program sportowy 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Antologia literatury emigracyjnej 15.45 Magazyn polonijny 16.15 Mój Kraków - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.35 Pogoda za oknem 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Na rynku pracy 18.35 Piękno ocalone - magazyn 18.55 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (24) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.20 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkożaczek (18) — serial animowany 7.25 Batman (13) — serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti — program publicystyczny 8.00 Skrzydła (42) — serial komediowy 8.30 Herkules (98) — serial fantastyczny 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (114) — telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (63) — serial obyczajowy 11.30 Roseanne (114) — serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (19) — serial komediowy 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.25 Świat według Kiepskich (55) — serial komediowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Macie co chcecie — program rozrywkowy 15.00 Pokemon (27) — serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (10) — serial obyczajowy 16.45 Wysoka fala (43) — serial sensacyjny 17.45 Fiorella (64) — serial obyczajowy 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (115) — telenowela 20.00 Miodowe lata (62) — serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 20.55 Graczykowie (36) — serial komediowy 21.25 Policyjna opowieść 2 — film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1986 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Polityczne graffiti 0.05 Różowa landrynka — magazyn erotyczny 0.35 Kurier TV 0.55 Niewidzialny dusiciel — horror, USA 1987 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:05 Porywy serca (60) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Malusińscy (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 Alf (48) - serial komediowy, USA 07:50 Kapitan Planeta (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Zorro (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Pinokio (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09:50 Daniela i przyjaciele (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (106) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:20 Centrum nadziei - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:50 Kuroń raz - magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 13:50 Malusińscy (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Kapitan Planeta (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Zorro (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Pinokio (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:30 Belfer z klasą (23) - serial komediowy, USA 16:00 Alf (49) - serial komediowy, USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Valeria (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17:45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Porywy serca (61) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21:20 Liberator 2 - film akcji, USA 1995 23:15 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23:45 Cztery pokoje (Four Rooms) - komedia, USA 1995 01:45 Lolita 2000 (O Lolita 2000) - film erotyczny USA 03:30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - mag. muz. 7.00 Kinomaniak - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - prog. muz. 8.30 Piłka w grze 48 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Ulysses 4 - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny 2 - serial 10.00 Viper 2 5 - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Allo, Allo 1 - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady 3 - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa 100 - serial 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 3 - serial 13.25 Kinomaniak - odlotowy mag. film. 13.55 Strefa P - mag. muz. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 15.45 Garfield 29 - serial anim., USA 16.15 Ulysses 5 - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 3 8- serial 17.15 Dusza człowiek 23 - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami 20 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików 44 - serial 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn 14 - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X 39 - serial 23.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 23.35 Fantazje nie z tej ziemi - film akcji, USA-Rumunia 1.25 Spotkajmy się - program dok. 1.55 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 2.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 3.05 Magazyn muzyczny 4.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.10 Maria Emilia (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 06.55 Katalina i Sebastian (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 08.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) (stereo) 09.10 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 10.50 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 11.20 Medicopter 117 3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.25 Maria Emilia (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) (stereo) 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 20.05 Zwycięzcy nie płaczą (Winners Don't Cry) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Jens Hercher, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Manfred Zapatka, Renate Krossner (95 min) 21.50 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997, wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie, Geoff Morrell, Glenda Linscott (45 min) 22.40 Mordercza intryga (Dangerous Indiscretion) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Thomas C. Howell, Joan Severance (85 min) 00.20 Seksplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.00 Internetowy zabójca (The Cyber Stalker/Die Madchenfalle) - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Alexandra Maria Lara, Thomas Kretschmann, Julia Richter, Sigmar Solbach (95 min) (stereo) 02.35 Mordercza intryga (Dangerous Indiscretion) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Thomas C. Howell, Joan Severance (85 min) (powt.) 04.00 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków 7.45 Pegaz tygodnia 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Ala i As 9.30 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 10.50 Przybysze - film dok. 11.20 Katalog zabytków 11.30 Credo 2000 - mag. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Biografie 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.25 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14.15 Hulaj dusz 14.50 Katalog zabytków 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Anima 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Credo 2000 - mag. 16.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 18.00 Hity satelity 18.15 Ludzie listy piszą 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia 21.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 21.50 Cannes 2000 - pierwsze światowe polonijne spotkanie intelektualistów 22.00 MdM 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki BR 06.00 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 06.15 Chemia - program edukacyjny 06.45 Historia - program edukacyjny 07.15 Alpha-Job w drodze - program edukacyjny 07.45 Język angielski dla początkujących - program edukacyjny 08.15 Tajemniczy świat: Kolebka waleni - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 08.45 KAT Spezial - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 Hiszpania - język, kraj i ludzie: Madryt - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Kamienie milowe rozwoju nauk przyrodniczych i techniki - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 09.45 Anna, Schmidt & Oskar - język niemiecki dla dzieci obcokrajowców 10.00 Magazyn akademicki 10.30 Discovery/Wielcy wojownicy - program edukacyjny (powt.) 10.55 Popatrz, odpręż się, zastanów - magazyn 11.00 Patroni nazw ulic: Gotthold Ephreim Lessing - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 11.45 Pogoda w Alpach 12.00 Kino, kino - magazyn filmowy 12.05 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 12.55 Wolny czas - magazyn 13.00 Alpha-Forum - magazyn publicystyczny 13.45 Pływanie, bieganie, latanie - poruszanie się na lądzie - program edukacyjny 14.00 Drzewo genealogiczne ewolucji - film dokumentalny 14.30 Cudowne drogi wodne: Od Garonne do Atlantyku - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 15.15 Pod górę i z góry - magazyn alpinistyczny 15.45 Historia szkła: Pojedydnek w stylu jugendstill - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Poszukiwanie śladów w Bawarii - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 17.15 Patroni nazw ulic: Max Liebermann - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Magazyn akademicki 18.30 Wieczorne wiadomości - magazyn regionalny 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Historia - program edukacyjny 19.45 Tagesschau z 3 listopada 1975 - program dokumentalny 20.00 Wieczorne wiadomości - magazyn regionalny 20.15 Alpha-forum - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.00 C'est ca, la vie - żyć i pracować we Francji - program edukacyjny 21.30 Wieczorne wiadomości - magazyn regionalny 21.55 Skarby Bawarii - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Alpha-Austria - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Cudowne drogi wodne: Loch Ness i Kanał Kaledoński - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Drogi do sukcesu - magazyn dla przedsiębiorczych 00.00 Nigdy nie przestawaj zaczynać - gwiazda UFA Caarola Höhn - film dokumentalny 00.50 1000 arcydzieł: Alberto Giacometti - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Tele-Gym - program sportowy (powt.) 01.15 -07.00 Space-Night - program nocny CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Żywiołki 04.30 Blinky Bill 05.00 Muminki 05.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 06.00 Figle z Flintstonami 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 06.45 Dwa głupie psy 07.00 Atomówki 07.30 Johnny Bravo 07.45 To ja, łasiczka 08.00 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 08.30 Droopy, superdetektyw 09.00 Kipper 09.30 Żywiołki 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 11.00 Miś Yogi przedstawia 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 The Tex Avery Show. Przegląd dorobku artystycznego jednego z najznakomitszych twórców filmów animowanych w Hollywood. 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Zwariowana Szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15.00 Głupi i głupszy 15.30 Maska 16.00 Mike, Lu i Og 16.30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 17.00 Krowa i kurczak 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Looney Tunes 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Kotka na gorącym, blaszanym dachu (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) - film obyczajowy, USA 1958, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Paul Newman, Burl Ives, Jack Carson (108 min) 21.50 Przygody Hucka Finna (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn) - film przygodowy, USA 1960, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Tony Randall, Eddie Hodges, Archie Moore, Patty McCormack (103 min) 23.35 Viva Las Vegas - film muzyczny, USA 1964, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Elvis Presley, Ann-Margret, Cesare Danova, William Demarest (82 min) 01.05 James Cagney: Człowiek na szczycie (James Cagney: Top of the World) - film dokumentalny, USA (47 min) Arte 19.00 Tracks - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Samotnie przeciwko kowbojom 20.45 Czerwony żar - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Mark Schlichter, wyk. Richy Müller, Meret Becker (91 min) 22.15 Super Chief - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 23.30 Minjing Gushi - komedia kryminalna, Chiny/Wielka Brytania 1995, reż. Ning Ying, wyk. Li Zhanho, Wang Liangui, Zhao Zhiming (96 min) 01.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 01.15 Porwanie do raju - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Hans-Erich Viet, wyk. Hubertus Kartmann, Gesa Badenhorst, Anna-Sophie Luhn, Armin Rohde (88 min)(powt.) MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: Botanique 1 - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: Botanique 1 - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM and Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Le Hit: Fabien Barthez - magazyn 22.00 Fuzja - magazyn belgijski 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Groove 00.30 Total Electro 02.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski Komedia 07.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 07.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.00 Dziwoląg (Wacko) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Greydon Clark, wyk. Joe Don Baker, George Kennedy, Stella Stevens, Julia Duffy (84 min) 09.30 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 10.00 Kromka razowego chleba (Brown Bread Sandwiches) - komedia, Włochy/Kanada 1989, reż. Carlo Liconti, wyk. Giancarlo Giannini, Kim Cattrall, Daniel Desanto, Justin Louis (90 min) 11.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.30 Śmierć na drodze (Roadkill) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Valerie Buhagiar, Larry Hudson, Shaun Bowring (80 min) 14.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 14.30 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea, Genevicve Bujold (90 min) 16.00 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 17.00 Niepokój serca (Making Waves) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. George Saunders, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Nicola Kelly, George Saunders, Kurt Woodruff (85 min) 18.30 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 19.00 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.30 Wielkość arbuzów (The Size of Watermelons) - komedia, Kanada 1996, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Paul Rudd, Donal Logue, Donovan Leitch, Ione Skye (90 min) 21.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 21.30 Licealiści (Preppies) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Chuck Vincent, wyk. Dennis Drake, Steven Holt, Nitchie Barrett, Peter Brady Reardon (79 min) 23.00 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen (90 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - gorąca linia Vivy: DJ Culture 17.00 S Club 7 - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999/00 17.30 7 Hits: Music Instructor i Rapper Dean 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Rednex 19.00 Schlegl, pana kolej! - talk show 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów, m.in. Fünf Sterne Deluxe 22.00 Ritmo - magazyn muzyki latynoamerykańskiej 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Kamikaze 01.00 Dance Night ONYX 05.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, trasy koncertowe, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - magazyn 22.20 onyx.tv - club generation - magazyn 00.00 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny Ale Kino! 08.00 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Mularczyk, Wacław Kowalski (91 min) 09.35 Magazyn filmowy: Dzień niepodległości 10.00 Miłosne wybory (Speechless) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Michael Keaton, Geena Davis, Christopher Reeve, Bonnie Bedelia (95 min) 11.40 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Antybohaterowie - film dokumentalny 12.30 Carmen - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1983, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Laura del Sol, Paco de Lucia, Christina Hoyos (97 min) 14.10 Zdrada (Betrayal of the Dove) - thriller, Australia 1993, reż. Strathford Hamilton, wyk. Helen Slater, Billy Zane, Alan Thicke, Harvey Korman (94 min) 15.45 Magazyn filmowy: Cameron Diaz 16.10 Wśród nocnej ciszy - film kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista (117 min) 18.10 Podróż do Bountiful (The Trip to Bountiful) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Peter Masterton, wyk. Geraldine Page, John Heard, Carlin Glynn, Rebecca de Mornay (107 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywoodzkie pary 20.30 Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katharina Blum) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975, reż. Volker Schlöndorff/Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Dieter Laser, Heinz Bennent (102 min) 22.20 Za burtą (Overboard) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Gary Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond (108 min) 00.10 Nocny lot 767 (Midnight Flight) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burk, Leslie Malton, Stephen McHattie (97 min) 01.50 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu - film dokumentalny 02.40 Prawdziwe wyznania (True Confessions) - film kryminalny, USA 1981, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall, Charles Durning, Burgess Meredith (104 min) 04.25 Magazyn filmowy: Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią 04.50 Dokument: Tom Cruise - film dokumentalny SWR 06.00 Program lokalny 07.50 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 08.05 Panorama - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 08.50 Program lokalny 09.35 Na życzenie: Bibi Johns - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Fliege - talk show 11.30 Program lokalny 12.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości - serial dokumentalny 12.15 Podróże: Szwajcaria - Zurych - film dokumentalny 13.00 Nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.30 W krainie czerwonego milana - film dokumentalny 14.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 14.03 Program z Myszą - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Klub Wilków Morskich - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Tagesschau o trzeciej - wiadomości 15.15 Gaduły z Michaelem - program dla dzieci 15.45 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn 16.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 16.05 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn 17.00 Tagesschau o piątej - wiadomości 17.15 Kawa czy herbata? - magazyn 18.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 Program lokalny 18.15 Niebo w gębie - magazyn kulinarny 18.45 Program lokalny 19.45 Aktuell - wiadomości 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości (ARD) 20.15 Wesoły wieczór - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Aktuell - wiadomości 21.45 L jak ludzie - magazyn publicystyczny 23.15 Kultura nocą - program publicystyczny 23.45 Aktuell - wiadomości 23.50 Międzynarodowy konkurs sztuki medialnej 2000 - reportaż 00.35 New Pop Festiwal 2000 - koncert 01.35 Niebo w gębie - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 02.05 Program lokalny 04.00 Na życzenie - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.00 Nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 05.30 Kultura nocą - program publicystyczny (powt.) Formuła 1 07.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 09.00 Tajemnica Kryształowego Oka (Curse of the Crystal Eye) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Joe Tornatore, wyk. Jameson Parker, Cynthia Rhodes, Mike Lane, Douglas Bristow (90 min) 10.30 Serce Japonii: religia - duchowe dziedzictwo - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Serce tygrysa (Tiger Heart) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Georges Chamchoum, wyk. Ted Jan Roberts, Carol Potter, Jennifer Lyons, Robert LaSardo (90 min) 12.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 15.00 Młody Yvanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 16.30 Big Bang - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 18.00 Modelki (Nothing Undernesth) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1986, reż. Carlo Vanzina, wyk. Tom Schamley, Renee Simosen, Maria MacDonald (90 min) 19.35 W kręgu zbrodni (Il ritmo del silenzio/Desperate Crimes/Mafia Docks) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, reż. Andreas Marfori, wyk. Denise Crosby, Van Quattro, Rena Niehaus, Traci Lord (95 min) 21.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 23.00 Przekąska na dobry początek - program erotyczny 23.15 Latynoskie piękności - program erotyczny 00.10 Impulsy: Oaza (Impulse: Oasis/Dead of Night) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Kristoffer Tabori, wyk. John Enos, Kathleen Kinmont, Robert Knepper (94 min) 01.55 Playboy: Shannon Tweed - program erotyczny 02.55 Gorący deser Playboya - program erotyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (10) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (44) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (38) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Alpejscy giganci 2000 (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Loża ekspertów - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (48) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (16) (powt.) 14.45 (na żywo) Golf: Volvo Masters 16.45 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (17) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 UEFA Champions League Magazin 21.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout Fightnight: walka Fred Norwood - Derrick Gainer - magazyn 23.30 Newscenter Journal 00.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Speed Zone (46) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (17) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (16) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (21) (powt.) 04.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (1) (powt.) MTV Polska 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 20 Klubowych - lista przebojów (powt.) 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Loopa Classic: Uwieść w 210 sekund - film dokumentalny 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 Partyzone - program muzyczny (powt.) 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Huberta 09.15 Siostry klauzurowe - reportaż 09.35 Videokatechizm: Chodźcie ze mną - program dla dzieci 10.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Lisy i rysie - film przyrodniczy 10.40 Och, ta młodzież - relacja 11.15 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Jak uniknąć zawału - program popularnonaukowy 11.30 Przybysze z daleka - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Archeologia: Francja - Pikardia - film dokumentalny 12.45 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Tolerancja - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 12.55 Wujek Jacinto - film fabularny, Włochy 14.30 Taize - europejskie spotkanie młodzieży w Mediolanie - relacja 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Wisła - film krajoznawczy 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcina de Porres 16.10 Hiszpański wieczór - felieton 16.20 Joni znowu w Polsce - reportaż 17.00 Barcelona - duma Katalonii - film krajoznawczy 17.30 Misje - aby świat żył - program duszpasterski 18.00 Droga Krzyżowa 18.25 Ojciec Święty w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 18.45 Chrzest znakiem jedności chrześcijan - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Polska jakiej nie znasz - film krajoznawczy 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Mała droga - film dokumentalny 20.05 Paweł VI - papież dialogu - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Łagiewnickie spotkanie z piosenką - program muzyczny 21.40 Syn Człowieczy - film fabularny, Włochy, reż. Virgilio Sabel 22.50 Ruiny pustelni św. Jana z Fistoli - felieton 23.00 Przez Zachodnią Afrykę: W kraju Lobi (2) - reportaż 23.20 Matka Teresa - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SWR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku